


Beth x Rio | unexpected bonding. |

by XBohosoulX



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sexy Times, beth x rio - Freeform, soft Rio, soft brio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XBohosoulX/pseuds/XBohosoulX
Summary: Beth sleeps over at Rios and when left alone she ends snooping and babysitting Marcus. Cute & Sexy brio.





	Beth x Rio | unexpected bonding. |

Beth's ears picked up on the sound of shuffling, she tried to pull the sheet she was hugging to her body over her head and with that couldn't ignore the sound of cocky laughter that she hated to admit was music to her hears. Beth's eyes fluttered open, the sunlight coming in the open windows almost blinding as her eyes adjusted. Her eyes ran along the floor to the clothes that lay messily leaving a trail to the bed where she and Rio had finally finished undressing each other. Dean had the kid at home, she came over to Rios apartment to ask for help and somewhere along the lines they had gotten side tracked. Beth looked at the clock by Rio bed 7:39 am. It was a saturday and although if she was at home her kids would have had her up a half hour ago she assumed Rio was a sleeps in guy. He seemed more like a night owl. 

'' What are you doing up so early? '' Beths tired and unmotivated tone sounded extra grouchy and made Rios smirk widen.  
'' Why wouldn't I be up? '' Rio teased, he was beaming, clearly finding amusement in the moment as he buttoned up his shirt.   
'' Because it's 7:39 am and from what I've seen you are no stranger to working after hours. '' Beth watched as Rio sat on his side of the bed and rooted in his side table until he had a set of keys. '' You should of woken me earlier I could of been out of here sooner '' As Beth shifted he felt Rios fingers on her cheek pulling her towards him, pressing his lip against hers. The movement had taken her by surprise, yet her body wasn't complaining. Pulling away Rio eye glanced over her body already wishing he had a morning free of business.   
'' You looked peaceful. Beside I ain't gonna be that long, stick around I'll be happy to jump back into bed when I'm home. ''He gave her a devilish smile she found almost contagious but as he stood and walked towards his door Beth raised her voice.  
'' I can't stay here all morning....'' could she? She knew Dean would have the kids, she wanted to stay here.  
'' So go home. '' Rios eyes met hers almost like could read her mind and knew she was itching to stay.  
'' What am I supposed to do here until you get back? ''   
'' Whateva you want. Knock yourself out ''

With that Rio was gone. She felt like a child who just got left alone in her mothers room with permission to go through her clothes. This was Rios home and this time she hadn't broken in he was letting her stay here. Pulling herself from the bed sheet wrapped around her curvy frame she made her way to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. Her eyes wandered around practically spoilt for choice of what to explore first. Listing her coffee cup towards her lips as her eyes landed on his picture frames by his couch. Beth moved towards them placing her cup down on one of the coaster, she really did appreciate his eye for keeping things clean and tidy it was a pleasant surprise. Picking up the frame it was a photo of Marcus as a baby, his name was written below the picture, it made her smile. The other pictures consisted of Rio and Marcus playing football, basketball one for each of Marcus birthdays. Making her way towards his closet she spotted one much other photo, a young couple and a baby boy no more than four who she assumed to be Rio. It made her wonder what caused him to fall into this type of life. She had so many question for him, so many things she wanted to know. Beth almost dropped the picture as a loud ringing made her practically jump out of her skin. She froze not quiet sure where the sound was from, placing the picture back where it belonged she followed the ringing. Stopping by what she assumed was Rios second phone placed neatly in a drawer she read the name '' Lola '' Beth hated the jealousy that washed over her body but she couldn't help it. Picked the phone up almost before she could stop herself she answered it bringing the phone to her ear and as the realization of what she just did hit she was lost for words. 

'' Hey? Sorry to ring on such short notice but could you watch Marcus today? Something super impotent at work popped up? ''  
Beth felt a mix of emotions but mostly he felt stupid in the moment '' Hi. '' Beth said in an overly sweet tone wanting to crawl into a hole and hide.  
'' Who's this? '' the woman on the other end went from calm to concerned fairly quickly.   
'' Hi....'' Say anything else she begged herself. '' Um.. I. He's not here, he left his phone at home but he's out, he's coming back soon though if you wanted to drop Marcus by I can watch him until he comes home. '' Okay now she prayed the ground would swallow her.   
'' Goodbye. '' The woman said and hung up. 

'' Oh my god. '' Beth wanted to kick herself. Nobody would leave their child with a stranger, no sane freaking person would do that. Shaking her head Beth went towards her clothes that lay in different locations over the floor, picking them up one by one and laying them on the bed. Taking a deep breath she decided to take a shower first, he still had a good amount of time before he got back, she figured she could come up with a good enough excuse for answering his phone in the shower. Nothing sounded good enough to her, Nothing was less embarrassing. Buttoning up her jeans, finally dressed she went to grab the coffee mug she had left by the couch. She wasn't sure what she was going to say to Rio when he got back, she didn't want to be here but she refused to run from the situation. She could feel his smug grin already, he would tease her for being nosy, jealous, a total idiot and he wouldn't be wrong. '' Ughhh'' She groaned to herself as she scrubbed the cup and left it back beside the rest of them. 

 

Beth jumped as she heard a knocking on the door. For moment she felt frozen in place, this wasn't her home, she'd already overstepped answering his phone, did she really want to to get chummy with his neighbors? Ignoring the knock Beth dried her hands moving to wipe down the already clean counter top when she heard the knock again, louder this time. Letting a sigh pass her lips Beth moved towards the door, looking through the little peep hole he noticed a female she unsurprisingly didn't recognize. Then a face she did recognize entered her site. Marcus. Beth had a feeling she couldn't ignore a third time. Opening the door with a forced smile on her face she met eyes with the woman who greeted her with a warm smile considering how abruptly she hung up the phone. 

The woman spoke first '' Christopher will be back soon, so If you could watch Marcus that would be great. ''   
Beth nodded still somewhat stuck for word and surprised by the situation. Marcus ran past her towards his room looking excited. '' Ugh Yeah. Are you sure? It's just you don't know me? ''  
The woman looked over Beths shoulder, checking Marcus was safely occupied. '' I called Christopher after I heard from you. He said everything was cool, and I have never seen anyone bar him and Marcus in this apartment so he must trust you. '' With a shrug she moved her gaze to Marcus '' Be good okay sweetie. Mommy will be back tonight. Love you. '' With that the woman was gone.

Beth stood processing. She was sure Rio was taking some amusement or joy from all of this. He had her trapped here until he came home to gloat. '' I'm hungry! '' A small voice from behind her exclaimed stealing her attention. Turning, closing the door behind her she laughed walking toward the kitchen. 

'' Alright, what would you like? ''  
'' What I usually have. ''   
Beth smiled as the boy followed her. He couldn't be more like Rio. '' And what might that be? ''  
'' Daddy always makes me a PB&J sandwich....with carrot sticks but I don't like them so if we don't add them it could be our secret? ''  
Rooting through the fridge it was nice to see everything organised, neatly in place. Grabbing what she needed she set them out across from where Marcus now sat watching her. She started prepping his sandwich as he spoke.   
'' Daddy doesn't ever have friends over, are you guy best friends? ''  
Beth laughed, her and Rio were a lot of things best friends wan't one of the words he would use to describe them, but she nodded.   
'' Do you wanna meet my friend? '' He sounded excited.   
Beth looked up from the sandwich she was making with an eyebrow raised '' Your friend? Sure? ''  
Marcus jumped off his tool and rooted in one of the cabinets behind her, Turning Beth watched as the little boy grabbed a handful of something and ran towards the window, the very one she'd broken in through not so long ago. '' Pickle, Pickle!. '' He called as Beth finished his sandwich.  
'' Who's pickle? '' Beth laughed just as a chubby white cat appeared at the window eating out of Marcus hand.   
'' Daddy said if he didn't go away I could feed him, and if he's stays around we can take him in and keep him. But he needed a name so I got to name him. I named him pickle cause he smelled like pickles when we first met. ''   
Beth struggled to imagine Rio owning a pet, then again he never would of paired Rio with plenty of things. '' Come eat you sandwich, just wash your hand first. '' Marcus left the food at the window and the cat ate as Marcus ran towards the sink and settled down to eat.   
'' Can we feed him more? Please? I wanna play with him before he goes. ''  
Nodding she made her way towards the plates and grabbed a small bowl before going to the same cabinet Marcus got the cat food from, she poured some into it and slowly walked towards the cat leaving it's food on the window. 

The next two hours were spent doing a variety of things. Marcus told her story's, They played with the cat Marcus loved so much, Rio had already invested in some toys for the cat and Beth watched as Marcus ran around with a ball of wool and the cat chased him. Marcus asked about her kids, Mainly Jane who was around his age and She'd seen them briefly interact when she and Rio had their meetings, he asked her so many questions she was positive he know knew more about her than Rio did. Marcus was polite and well behaved and watching him made her even more fascinated by Rio. Rio who clearly had so many layers and she'd barely pealed any back. 

Beth and Marcus were in the middle of making brownie when she heard the door open and close. Marcus jumped up from where he was sat on the counter, running toward Rio with chocolate covered hands '' Daddy! '' Beth watched as Rio beamed with happiness laughing as Marcus held up his hands.   
'' oh damn! What have you been up to? ''  
'' Me and Beth are making brownies, we made lots! ''  
Rio finally met Beths gaze his sweet smile turning smug and a pissed off as Beth was she couldn't help but let a smile slip past her lip. '' You did huh? Why don't you go wash those hands and I'll take over till you get back? '' Marcus ran off and Rio dropped his jacket on the couch as he made his way towards Beth who stood at the counter, three separate trays of brownie batter in front of her. '' We feeding the neighbors to? '' Rio asked dipping his finger into one of the trays only to get his hand smacked away.   
'' I didn't know if he had any allergy's so ones gluten free, ones plain and one has nuts. '' Rio chuckled.  
'' Of course. Nah he don't have any allergies that we've found. ''   
'' Yeah well you can't be to careful. Kenny had a horrible reaction to nuts when he was seven. He spent weeks after asking me if I was sure his meals were nut free. ''  
Rio was coolly leaning against the counter arms crossed, amusement all over his face as he watched her avoiding the topic she knew he wouldn't let her ignore.   
'' What? '' Beth asked sounding defensive already. Rios grin widened as it did her annoyance raised. '' What? ''  
'' You know 'what' '' before Rio could tease her more Marcus came running out hands clean.

The three of them spent the evening having brownies and convincing Rio it was time to make Pickle the cat a firm member of their home which Rio agreed to after a solid two hours on the condition the cat have a Bath first. So Beth and Marcus forced the cat into the bath, washed, dried, groomed him and Rio watched the two at work and watched somewhat amused when the cat choose it' sleeping spot which happened to be on one of the most expensive pieces of furniture in his home. By the time Lola came to collect Marcus Beth had packed him a goodie bag of brownie to take home. Beth stood in the living room as Rio poke briefly to Lola and aid his goodbyes to Marcus until the weekend which was his scheduled time. When Rio came back in and it was now just the two of them she decided to give him an explanation rather than have him tease her until she snapped. 

'' I didn't mean to snoop or over step answering your phone. I just assumed...I guess I just...''   
Rio sat down on the couch looking up at her '' That I have five chicks on call 24/7? ''   
'' Maybe yeah. '' she snapped.  
Rio was calm no longer grinning he appeared quiet calm. '' I don't. ''  
'' I'm just not used to being a side piece. ''  
'' Side piece? I don't have a main piece? ''   
Beth rolled her eyes '' Well one of many call girls then. Like the day you made me drop off the cars, I saw you pull up with a woman, get out, drool over her and I mean how many more? '' Beth knew in a way she had no right to be annoyed if he was seeing other woman they made no promises? Did she even want Rio as her boyfriend? Did he even want a boyfriend? She just knew seeing him being intimate with other woman bothered her and now seemed like the time to discus that.   
'' That was Dylan.''   
'' Did you sleep with Dylan? '' It shot out of her mouth before she could stop it.  
'' Yeah. '' He was honest and for that she couldn't scold him. '' A couple times, nothing serious, we both know that. ''   
'' Do you did you have sex with her that day? ''  
Now Rio was showing some signs of annoyance '' You mean that day when you were also still Married? Nah I didn't. ''  
Beth knew he was right. They both did and Rio didn't take any joy from it or tease her as he could tell there was more to this.   
'' What do you want here Elizabeth? ''  
'' I don't know.... I just don't want to feel like a side piece, not with you to. ''  
Rio had guessed Dean cheated on her but having her confirm it made him wish he had killed Dean with that bullet. Rio looked away from her as he let his anger for Dean was over him before putting it aside. '' You ain't no side piece mama.'' His eyes met hers again.  
'' I'm just not sure what this is, you and me. '' Rio chuckled at that and as Beth was about to speak he leaned forward putting his hands on her hips pulling her forward until she straddled him on the couch. His hands slipping inside her shirt resting on her waist. The feeling of his skin against hers was distracting and calming.  
'' How about we take our time figuring that out. No side pieces. we got a Deal? '' Beths arms hung loosely around his shoulders leaning down to kiss him. 

Beth found her own hands moving down his chest stopping at the end of his t-shirt, with a firm grasp she pulled it over his head tossing it on the floor and her lips were back on his again. He always tasted so good. Now it was Rios turn to let his hands wonder and he was quick to undo the buttons on her shirt once opened he placed hot kisses over each of her breasts a soft moan left her lips as she slowly moved her hips softly grinding against him. The feeling of his teeth grazing against the soft skin on her breast sent chills down her spine. Her fingers traced along his muscles stopping as she reached the belt of his jeans she began to start undoing it, followed by the zipper until her fingers gripped his cock enjoying the feeling of him hardening under her touch. Rios teeth left a small bite on her left breast before he tossed her shirt to the floor and undid her bra tossing it aside, Rios lips left a trail of kisses on her neck followed by a rough bite. The feeling of her hand teasing his cock was making him more impatient to be inside of her. His tone ran over her nipple softly at first before a slow flicking movement and then his teeth applying soft pressure, he repeated the action on her other breast this time when his teeth met her nipple he applied more force, enough for her let out an unexpected cry of pleasure. 

Rio couldn't wait any longer and Beth didn't want him to, he moved swiftly so her back was on the couch and he was between her legs, he pulled her Jeans off followed by her panties and as she pulled him towards her forcing his lips against her own he pushed his cock inside her loud groans leaving both of them. His trust were slow at first and began getting harder as she asked him to. Between hot passionate kisses Beth could only made the same demand '' Harder. '' She loved every rough second of him fucking her. Wrapping her leg around him so each time he slammed himself back inside her he could pull him deeper until she couldn't take it anymore and her body couldn't help but release in an intense orgasm which he joined her in. Her nails dragging down his back, his face buried in her neck his chest against hers a they both recovered.

They lay on the couch for a few hours. Both exploring the other and enjoying each others company.


End file.
